Fighting to Protect the World
by Rosalen-sama
Summary: Trouble in the world as every place goes wrong. Teenager have to protect the world from danger and also try to be normal humans.
1. Prologue

I made this for my friend for her birthday. She moved so I really can't give her anything so I thought she would like a story that went along with DGM. I got her hooked on it so I wanted to write a story that went along with your personalities and also one of our favorite anime.

Declaimer: I do not own DGM and if I did, Allen and Kanda would be a couple. Levrier would be dead. Lavi would be my husband and Kanda would be my brother. But sadly DGM is not mine :'(

* * *

Prologue

A little girl lay in her bed sleeping peacefully while the moon rose in the night sky. Her window was closed and was never open at night, but on this one night it was open. The little girl forgot to close it before she went to bed that night.

Someone that was not of this world entered the room. Her mid-back length white hair flowed behind her. Her bright red eyes glowed in the dark room. "Is this the girl mistress? The one that your youngest daughter been talking about for many years now." A little black cat asked the women. She looked at the cat and then back at the girl who lay sleeping in bed. "Yes it is Koo. It's the girl that has been haunting me daughter's dream." The women stated and took out a weird locket from her pocket, then she opened it and looked at it with sad eyes. Inside the locket was a picture of her twins daughters.

The women didn't hear anything because she was in deep thought until Koo (the cat) jumped up on her shoulder. "Mistress Celena, did you hear me." Koo said looking worried at the white hair women. "Oh sorry Koo. Now what did you say." Celena said and looked at Koo with a smile on her face. "I said that something bad has happened at the castle." Koo announced and looked at Celena with a worry look in his eyes.

Celena almost stopped breathing for a moment then looked at Koo with a look of shook on her face. Running back through the portal to go home she dropped something. Something that the sleeping little girl might find when she wakes up the next morning.

The little girl woke up after she heard something close. It scared her a little but not enough to turn on the lights. She looked around the room to see where the sound had come from, when she didn't see anything she closed her green eyes and went back to bed.

* * *

-Morning-

"Mai, it's time to get up and get ready for school." A voice noted at the little girl from the door. "Five more minutes mom." Mai stated with her eyes still closed. Her mother watched her, and waited five minutes. As those minutes passed her mother couldn't help but feel that someone had entered that room at night. "Mai, sweet heart. It's been five minutes it's time to get up." Her mother said walking over to Mai's bedside. "Is she not waking up Hamako?" A man said coming out of nowhere and entering the room. "Yeah (sigh). What are we going to do with her Harou?" Hamako said and looked at Harou then Mai.

They watched as Mai lay sleeping. Another little children walking in through both of his parents. The little boy was a little older than Mai; he has bright red hair and beautiful dark green eyes. Their parents watched as the boy got up on the bed and crawled over to Mai and licked her cheek.

Mai's eyes shoot open and saw the boy staring at her. "Don't ever lick my cheek again Lavi." She yelled and pushed her brother off the bed making him fall on the floor. Lavi smiled like an idiot and got off the floor.

* * *

-With Celena-

Celena ran down the corridor with unimaginable speed until she reached a really dig set of double doors. She stopped, took a deep breath to calm down then looked back at the door; she remember it when she was little. The dark oak finish and the crest of their family in it. "Mistress," Koo whined. She had forgotten that he was with her and broke out her daze.

Pushing the door open she met a very disturbing site. Blood and a few bodies littered the floor. It scared Celena; the hall was the one to the bedrooms. That includes her children bedrooms.

Koo ran down the hall to a room that Celena knows well and she followed Koo shortly after. The door was slightly a-jarred when they got there they heard crying. It got loader when they opened the door. In opening the door it was very horrifying. A little girl with white hair and red eyes; around six years old, wearing a dark purple nightgown was sitting on the ground. There were a few drops of blood on the girl and a katana in her hand. Celena saw a body or two in the room and they were already dead. "Rose what in the underworld happened here." Celena ran to Rose's side. The little one looked at her mother then towards the window that was open. There was a trail of blood leading up to the open window. A little boy about two years older than Rose walked in the room also holding a katana. His black hair was down from its usual ponytail and he had a little blood on his face and hands.

Walking over to his mother and sister he noticed that the other twin was missing. His cobalt eyes landed on the younger of the twins. "Yuu-kun, I'm so glad that you are okay." Celena announced, standing up and walking towards Yuu. When she was in font him she knelt down and hugged the boy. Yuu didn't like to be touched but this was his mother and she was in pain. So he let her cry while hugging her back

Rose got off the floor and walked over to her brother and mother. Her hair and eyes changed back to being black and violet. She heard her mother cry and started to get mad at those people. Rose patted her mother's back so that Celena would feel better. And it did, when Celena looked at Rose, she wrapped her arm around her too and hugged both of her children. Yuu and Rose looked at each other while their mother cried, then patted her back. "Everything will be okay mother." They both said at the same time. Celena stopped crying for a moment to look at her children, her smiled and went back to hugged them. She just hoped that everything would be okay.

* * *

-Another world-

"Mistress Misaki, Mistress Misaki." A bird chirped. "We just received word from the underworld that they were attacked." The bird continued. Misaki looked up from her book that she was reading and looked at the golden bird. "Do you have the letter from them timcampy." Misaki asked and watched as the timcampy handed her a red-black letter trimmed in gold around the edges. Taking the note from the yellow bird Misaki opened it. Right before she was finished reading the note it fell from her hands and she was shaking.

Now everyone knew that the underworld and heaven didn't get along well but they knew that their children were very close friends. In reading about one of the twins being taken and the eldest son disappeared Misaki became worried that Celena would go crazy over losing her children. But as she continued reading she found out that Celena would be okay and that Misaki's children couldn't come over. There was too much damage and they had the clean it up.

"Momma aren't we going to go see Kanda and Rose today." A little girl with greenish black hair asked and walk in the room where Misaki was. The little girl looked like a Greek goddess with her crystal blue eyes and hair up in pig-tails holding a white and black ball in her pale hands. A little boy walked in after her, his hair an angel wing white running down towards his shoulder and a red scar running down the left side of his face. He too was dressed like a Greek god with a gothic purple book in his hands that he borrowed from the underworld.

Misaki looked at her two children with a sad look. Kneeling down to their level she whispered, "Something has happened so you two can't go and play today." Timcampy flew over to the boy and sat on his head. The two were really sad but didn't show it. "Okay, I guess we can go and play with them another time. Come on Allen lets go to the garden and play." The girl smiled at Allen. He smiled and stated "but Kyoko, I wanted to read more about the history of the underworld." Kyoko gave him a look. A look that everyone knew, Kyoko was sad and wanted to play ball with her older brother (he wasn't much older than her, more like a year older) and she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. "Allen why don't you play with your sister and I'll let you stay up a little longer to read." Misaki announced and smiled while she watched the little bird fly around Kyoko and Allen. Allen nodded and put the book on one of the many tables in the room right before they left to go play ball in the garden.

* * *

-The garden-

"Allen what do you think happened to Kanda and Rose. Mother looked very worried and there was a black letter on the ground, and we both know that it was from the underworld." Kyoko said and through the ball to Allen. "I don't know Kyoko, I think that something bad happened or something like that." Allen caught the ball then tossed it back.

The flowered bushes covered most so the garden and the white path made a maze through the garden. Birds twittered and sung with the blowing wind. The smell of the spring air was very nice. Allen didn't see the ball coming at him until he got hit in the head and fell on the ground. Kyoko walked over to her brother to make sure he was okay. And he was fine, then Kyoko started to laugh. She didn't mean to laugh it was just that funny seeing Allen's face with a circle on his forehead.

Allen sat up and rubbed his forehead, "this is not funny Kyoko. Why didn't you tell me that the ball was going to hit me?" "I did but you weren't listening to me." Kyoko giggled. Allen looked at her and smiled. Getting off the ground he picked the ball up and kept on playing.

Sounds of yelling and screaming came out of nowhere. Allen and Kyoko stopped playing to see what they could hear. The noises where coming from the inside. A load scream was heard then everything went silent, no one moved from where they were standing. The guard that was watching Allen and Kyoko grabbed them and ran away from the noises. "Put us down now." Kyoko yelled while trying to get away. Then there was a noise. It sounded like someone unsheathing a sword and jumping off a building. Then something black landed in front of the guard with a katana in its hands. "Drop them or get killed." The black shadow said walking closer to the guard.

The guard started to shiver and get even more scared than before. He put Allen and Kyoko down and ran away. "Thank you so much for helping us." Kyoko said and looked at the figure. "Che" was his responds. Then another figure came out of a portal that popped out of nowhere. A little girl with mid-back length black hair walked out. She was wearing an outfit like a Greek goddess but in black. She too had a sword in her hand and a bow strapped to her to her shoulder. "Nii-san I told you to wait on me." The girl said and walked closer to the boy. "Well if I wouldn't have come earlier Rose, they would have been taking like Lily was." The boy explained yelling. Kyoko and Allen looked at the two then they realized who they were. "Kanda, Rose." They both yelled.

* * *

-On earth-

"Lavi get out of my room." Mai yelled and pushed her brother out of her room. She had to get ready to go to school and Lavi was being a pain. He didn't want to leave but as Mai's door was about to close Lavi pushed the door back open. Mai fell on the floor in shock as her brother walked back in the room. "What is it now, Lavi?" Mai asked and got off the floor. Lavi didn't hear Mai at all as he walk towards the end of Mai's bed. He dent over and picked up something and held it in his hands. Mai walked over to him to see what he was holding. "Mai is this yours." Lavi asked and held up a golden locket with a silver chain; it had an odd looking crest on it. Mai looked at it and shook her head, "I never seen it in my life." She said and stared at the locket a little longer.

"Lavi, Mai hurry up or you're going to be let for school." Their mother called from downstairs. The two children jumped as they heard their mother yell and then turned to face each other. Lavi handed Mai the necklace and walked (almost ran) to his room to get ready for school. Mai looked at the locket then tossed it on her bed and got ready for school. As soon as she was done she ran downstairs and into the kitchen not noticing that the locket was open and showed two girls.

Lavi and Mai left for school and their father left for work. Their mother, Hamako, had off of work so she was going to go clean the house. She was heading to the upstairs bathroom when she walked by Mai's room and saw something shin on her bed. Walking into the room Hamako noticed that it was a locket and it looked very familiar. It was open so she could see two pictures in it. She didn't know who the girls were but she could guess who they belonged too. Closing the locket and turning it over to the back side Hamako was right. It belonged to one out of her two friends, Celena. It brought back good and bad memories for Hamako. "Miss Hana you got a letter from the underworld and heaven." A small cream color Scottish terrier said and gave Hamako two letters. "Thanks pochi."Hamako smiles and opens the letters.

If the house wasn't quite before it was silent now. Hamako dropped the letters and ran down stairs to the phone. "Harou, I'm sorry for calling you at work but something happened to Misaki and Celena and I have to see them." Hamako said almost yelling at her husband. She was scared that what happened to Celena would happen to her own family. "Okay, you go and I'll get off work early to get the children from school. You go and see what's the matter with our friends." Harou said from the other side of the phone. "Thank you so much." Hamako was crying in happiness and then hung up the phone after saying good-bye to Harou. She ran to a door that was well hidden under the stairs and opened the door. Hamako then walked through and went to meet her friends.

* * *

I can't believe that this became the prologue. It wasn't supposed to be but it came out like this.

I was going to post this on 1/19 which is my friend's birthday but I had to deal with school and then I got writers block for two days, so now I'm posting it. I hope you liked it and I'll put the next few chapters up soon. Please review, I would love to know what all of you think of this chapter.

Love,  
Rosalen-sama


	2. Two Years Later

This is the longest chapter I have ever written of all my stories. i hope you like it and review. If the personalities seem a bit off please be okay with.

Declaimer: I do not own DGM

* * *

**Chapter 1  
(two year later)**

-Underworld-

It's been two years sense the kidnapping. Celena moved on but never forgot her older daughter and son. She was really worried about her daughter Rose and son Yuu. They have been acting weird sense that day. Rose's personality changed and Yuu has been practicing his sword ship with the trainer. Celena meet with Misaki and Hamako and talked about what happened. They help her through the hard time and have offered to take care her children if need be. Which that need be would be today. The underworld counsel was meeting and Celena couldn't have her children there.

"Miss Celena are you sure that you're wanting to send Yuu up to heaven and Rose to earth. I think that they should stay together." Koo mewled and watched as Celena got everything ready. "I don't think that would be okay Celena. I mean they are going through a hard time shouldn't they stay together. I could send Kyoko and Allen to earth to hang out with them and they can meet my children's friends." Misaki announced over the TV screen (I have no clue a TV screen it just popped in my head). Celena looked at Koo then back at Misaki. "Okay if you think that would be good. Now that I think about it, it would be good for Rose and Yuu to make new friends. So ill go with what so said Misaki." She said.

Rose was outside the door when heard her and her brother were going to earth with Allen and Kyoko. She got really happy and ran to her brother who was in the training room.

When she got there Rose opened the door only to have her head almost chopped off. "Damn it nii-san, watch where you aim your sword. You could have killed me." She shouted and moved away from the door. "Che" was the only thing her brother said. He had a blind on so that he could increase his there sense. _I don't understand why nii-san needs to have a blind fold on,_ rose pondered and waited for her brother to finish his training.

An hour later, Yuu finished his training and took off the blind fold. He looked for his sister which he knew that she was still in the room because he could hear talking coming from the meditation part of the training room. He walked over and saw Rose sleeping under the window. _she's talking in her sleep again_ he thought and picked up his jacket that was laying right by Rose and put it over her. He sat down and put her head on his lap.

Koo was walking by the training room when he saw the action that Yuu took. Koo was shocked but went in the room and watch Yuu as he sat against the wall and let Rose lay her head on his lap. _The first time in two years that Yuu is finally showing affection towards his sister, _Koo thought and walked in the room.

Yuu didn't notice the black cat at the door until Koo walked in, "what do you want," he snapped quietly trying not to wake up Rose. Koo stopped walking and looked at the two then he smiles (if a cat could smile) and then said "wow prince Yuu I didn't know you could be nice to your little sister like this." Yuu looked at Koo then back at the sleeping girl. He smiled and stated "well Koo, Rose has been going through a lot and as her older brother I should be nice to her, but I will only do this in front of you got that." He snarled the last part and Koo backed away.

Rose wasn't really asleep, she's been awake sense her brother put her on his lap. She was almost in tears when she heard what Yuu said. She needed someone to look after her every sense her twin sister was taken, but she didn't her mother looking after her or one of the guards, all Rose needed was her brother.

She turned over looking up into Yuu's black orbs and smiled. "Nii-san that was really sweet of you to say, thank you." Rose then reached up and hugged her brother's neck. Yuu was shocked that Rose was really awake to hear that, but her returned the hug and smiled at the same time.

Celena was looking for her children when she spotted Koo by the training room door. She saw the he looked shocked and then the black cat walk into the training.

Celena want to know what was going on so she walked quietly to the door (that was cracked) and listened.

"_Wow prince Yuu I didn't know you could be nice to your little sister like this." _Celena wanted to know what her youngest son was doing to be nice to his little.

Instead of hearing Yuu's signature 'che' she heard _"well Koo, Rose has been going through a lot and as her older brother I should be nice to her, but I will only do this in front of you got that."_ Celena was very much shocked that Yuu was showing this side and she got really happy.

There were a few more words and then silent, Celena looked even closer into the room and say her children hugging. That sent tears to her eyes.

It seems like Celena wasn't watching were she was leaning and leaned into the door to much making it open all the way and her falling on her face. Her two children stared at her then looked at each other. They remember that they were hugging and let go. They both stood up and dusted themselves off. Yuu picked up his jacket and put it on, and Rose just stood there looking at their mother and watching her get up. "Why did to two stop hugging?" Celena questioned and rubbed her forehead. "Che" Yuu said and headed for the door just to be stopped by small pale hands around his arms. He turned around and saw Rose looking at the ground and holding his arm _great what does she want now_ he thought and looked at her. Rose didn't say anything and it was driving Yuu crazy. The raven hair girl was about to say something but was stopped when their started to speak "I got something to tell you two." Celena announced. Yuu and Rose looked at her with confusion on their faces. "You two are going the world of the living. Doesn't that sound like fun?" She said almost too happy.

Koo and Rose sweatdropped and Yuu was in plain shock. "What the fuck," Yuu yelled and looked at his mother with a scowl on his face. Rose stared at her brother, and then shook her head. Koo watched as the fuse on the young boy was getting short and short every second. "Mother could you not sound so happy when you tell us something like that." The violet eye girl sighed and looked at her brother. She could almost see the fuse coming out of his head. "Nii-san," Rose said still holding onto her brother's arm "please calm down you know mother means well." Yuu turned and looked at her. He then calmed down when he saw her eyes turn red.

Celena was shocked that her youngest daughter was able to control her short temper son. But like always she ran to them and hanged her two children. Yuu was about the stab his mother in the arm with his sword when he noticed the Rose had it.

'You little bitch give me back my sword right now' Yuu thought and glared at his sister while their mother still hugged them.

'I think not nii-san' Rose also thought and smiled at Yuu. Yes they were talking through their minds. It is the only way that they wouldn't get in trouble or break anything like they use to when they were younger.

"Well, sense that is settled you two will stay in the world of the living for a week, now go get ready and pack what you will need for a week, you leave tomorrow morning." Celena looked at the children. She stood up and walked to the door, Koo followed shortly after.

Yuu and Rose were left standing there in shock as they watched their mother leave the training room. They looked at each other in confusion then headed to the door. When they were both outside they went a different ways. Rose to the right, and Yuu to the left. It has always been this way sense they were able to walk. Rose and Yuu would fight over each other's swords so they were put in separate wings of the castle.

* * *

-Rose's POV-

"Wow that was really fun" I said walking down the dimly lit corridor to my oak doors. _How I love walking down this hall. It's darker than nii-san's hall way but mine has a little more windows._ I said standing in front of my door. I then pushed it open to be jumped on by a white Siberian tiger cube. I fell to the floor; I was laying half way in my room and half way in the hall. "Luna get off of me so I can get ready to leave." I asked and the yellow eyed tiger got off of me. "But me and Kira don't want you to go, we want you to stay and play with us." Luna whined and looked over at her twin brother who was sat on one of my vintage Victorian leather dark green chair*. Kira lifted his head and looked at his sister like she was stupid, then he laid his head back down on his paws and began to nodded off to sleep.

I saw the gears work in Luna's head. I didn't have enough time to stop her from running and jumping on the chair, knocking her brother off. _Oww that got to hurt_, I thought and went to my closet to get a bag. As I was searching I heard Luna and Kira fighting in the room. "Ha I found it." I yelled walking out of my closet caring a neon pink travel bag. "Guh, why do you still have that ugly bag?" Luna said backing away from the cursed bag. _Okay now I know that Luna doesn't like pink and all but calling my favorite neon (only thing pink I own) pink bag ugly. That's really hurt._ "Luna that was mean. Now say you're sorry to mother." Kira stated and looked at his sister. Luna looked at her brother with and pouts then turned back to me, "I'm sorry mother" Luna said bowing. I looked at her and smiled "it's okay Luna." The white tiger looked up at me in shock. It was really funny but she looked really cute. Luna smiled and jumped on me once again and started to lick my face. I smiled and hugged her.

"Now I got to get ready you two," I smiles and went to my dresser. When I got there I was a picture of me and my sister; hand in hand, standing in front of the sakura tree with Yuu sitting against the tree and their older brother sitting in the tree above Yuu. I remembered the good time and started to cry. "Is everything okay mother." Kira asked from his sit. _He must really love my chair, until I go and sit on him. _I smiled at that thought, it was always funny to me and I still didn't know why. "Yeah I'm okay guys," I kept the same smiles but I had tears fall down from my violet eye. Luna and Kira looked even more worried. They walked over to me and rubbed against my legs. I knelt down a patted their heads, _I always hate it when they are worried but it is true that I'm okay._ "I was just recalling some old memories and then I started to cry you two. I'm truly am, so don't worry okay." I smiled once again and they looked at me then nodded their little heads and went back to where they were before. I continued to pack my bag and made sure I had everything I need for a week._ I wonder how nii-san is doing with his packing._ Thinking if I should go see I then thought against it because we never stepped into each other wings without the other knowing.

* * *

-Yuu's POV-

"Che. Stupid mother saying that out of nowhere. Then that neko just had to look cute when she was sleeping and holding on to my arm." I ranted for the second time today and walked down my hall. _I need to clean the windows soon._ I was raining outside again. It almost looked white and that wasn't good, "Rosalen(1) must be crying again." I sighed and continued my walk to my room at the end of the hall.

Opening the black blood stained(2) door I heard growling. _Oh great, they're fighting again_. I walked in all the way just to see my pets fighting. "That was my fucking tail Aito." My blue husky yelled. "Why the hell was your tail in my way then, Hiro?" Aito yelled back. They always fight over stupid things. I still don't know why I put up with them.

I sighed and walked to my closet wear I have my travel bags. The two huskies were too busy to notice me. I sighed once again a looked at them. Yeap still fighting, that's weird there's no blood yet. "Father where are you going." Hiro asked looking away from his brother. "Che, nowhere." I answered and kept packing what I need for a week. "That's not what it looks like to us." Aito mentioned and jumped up on the bed looking at what I already put in my bag. "So where are you going, is Aunt Rose going with you. Oh I hope so." Hiro sounded every happy. And of course I would answer and I did so, "I'm going to earth you two got a problem with that. And yes Rose is going with me, so are Allen and Kyoko." I place a shirt into the bag then zipped it up. _That's everything I need._ I went through the lists in my head to make sure.

I looked up to see my pets staring at me with wide eyes. "Father I didn't know you could speak that much." They both said in unison. "Che, I didn't know you two could be so damn annoying." I retorted. They looked at me for a minute then went back to fighting about who same the most annoying. I groaned and went to my closet once again to change out of my work out clothes.

* * *

-Normal POV-

"Miss Celena, do you really think that this is okay." Koo meowed and padded after Celena. They were walking really faster for some reason and Koo was starting to worry about her. "MISS CELENA." He yelled making Celena jump and fall face first into the floor. The white hair women pushed herself off the floor and looked a Koo with a ever distant look. That creeped Koo out even more then the time when Rose went crazy on Yuu for steeling one of her hair ties. The black cat shivered and walked over to his Queen. Jumping up in her lap (cause she was still on the floor) he started to lick her hand. Celena then realized that Koo was licking her hand and started to pet the black cat. She looked at him a smile, "a mother really does not want to send her children away, but this is the only way I can protect them from the council. If they know about their powers the council might take them away from me." Koo nodded his head in agreement.

Celena got off the floor and went to the kitchen to tell the cook to start cooking dinner for everyone. Then she went back to her room to find two things that she is going to give Yuu and Rose for their trip to earth. The things that she is going to give are, well, a secret. She has told no one of them and still is not planning on it. Koo is the only one who knows about these items.

* * *

-Heaven-

"Kyoko, Allen are you two almost ready to leave." Timcampy chirped. Allen and Kyoko turned around to see their favorite golden bird flying towards them. "Yeap, we're ready Tim." Allen said as timcampy perched on top of his head. Kyoko started at Allen for a moment then turned to see their mother walking down the hall.

They were too going to earth with Yuu and Rose. They are going because they know a few people on earth. "Mother, why do we have to go to earth with Kanda and Rose?" Kyoko asked as their mother got closer. "Because they don't know anyone and you two do. So try to help them make friends sense they are having a hard time at the moment." Misaki answered and handed both of them something. "Now you two have a big day tomorrow, let's eat and head to bed so we can get up early and meet with Kanda and Rose. Those two must be happy about going to earth." She continued. Kyoko and Allen looked at the objects in their hands then looked at their mother in confusion. They didn't know what to do with them but they know that the items look every breakable .

Misaki headed for the dining room with her children in tow. Of course Allen ate almost everything on the table and Kyoko barely ate anything. Misaki sighed and took a bite out of her food. She then looked over at then how was wiping his mouth of any food. _Even though he's my child, where does all the food go to cause he is not fat_, Misaki thought as she finished her food.

After everyone was done the children were sent to bed and Misaki went to talk to Celena to talk to her about tomorrow and how Kanda and Rose where taking it. "So you told them at the last minute again Celena. What in all the heaven's am I going to do with you." Misaki said pinching then bridge of her nose. Celena just told her that she didn't tell Kanda and Rose till an hour ago when they were in the training room together. Which was a shock to Misaki because Kanda and Rose always try to kill each other but they didn't this time.

"Misaki, don't be mean to me." Celena whined. She was acting like a four year old how couldn't get a piece of candy. "I'm not being mean to you. You should have told your children about two days ago." Misaki yelled. She was getting mad at Celena for being so stupid. They talked for about an hour until Celena almost fell asleep. Misaki told her to go to bed, like their children did an hour ago. And so Celena did and said good-bye to Misaki then hung up. _What am I truly going to do with her_, Misaki thought and got into bed. She was going to have a hard time getting to bed tonight.

* * *

-next morning-

"So is everyone ready to go to earth." Misaki chirped and looked at the four children standing in front of her. She saw one of them was falling asleep and couldn't help but think it was cute, well until Yuu moved out of Rose's away and let her fall face first onto the ground. "Owwww nii-san, why didn't you catch me." Rose asked and rubbed her nose. Yuu(3) 'che'ed and turned away from his little sister. Kyoko started at Kanda(3) with little hearts in her crystal blues eye. Allen looked at his sister then walked over to Rose a offered a hand to help her up. Rose looked at him and then took his hand. She stood up and dusted herself off. "Bakanda that was not nice you need to apologies to Rose." Allen said and looked at Kanda. Said boy turned to look at the white hair boy, "what did you say moyashi?" Kanda moved closer to Allen and there was a dark aura forming around them. Kyoko and Rose sighed and walk over to their brother. Rose being the evilest out of them all decided to be mean and grab the back of Yuu's and Allen's heads and push them together. The two boys hit each other and fell to the ground. "Damn it Rose what was that for." Yuu said looking at his sister. He noticed the evil smile that playing on her face and it wasn't a good sign either. "You want to know what that was for. Well I can give you a hint." Rose said then pointed to her head. Kyoko couldn't hold back a laugh when she saw Kanda's face, it was just too funny then she burst out laughing and fell to the ground.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Kyoko. " well if this fun fest is over let's get moving everyone." Celena said and looked at the children. The children looked at her and got ready to leave. Kyoko was still having giggle fits and Allen was trying to calm her down, which was not working.

The portal opened and the children walked to it. Right before the door closed Yuu and Rose could hear their mother say 'have fun and be nice'. They both smiled and continued to walk, finally the door closed and all four of them were on the way to earth.

* * *

(1)When I used the name Rosalen, I am not talking about myself. I know I might have confused a few people on that, but it wouldn't be the first time I've confused someone.

(2)This door thing came to me in the middle of my biology class. I mean come on, this is Yuu Kanda, the cold-hearted, short tempered samurai that everyone hates. There just has to be a little blood somewhere near the door from him almost killing someone.

(3)So the name thing is a little weird. I know I use Kanda's name when I'm talking about Kyoko and Allen and then us Yuu when I talking about Rose and Celena. The reason is because, well, there isn't much of a reason. But I understand it quite well.

I hope you liked it. Please review. If I misspelled anything please tell me.

Love,

Rosalen-sama


	3. AN

Okay I know I haven't updated in a long time and I'm truly sorry for that it's just that school got in the way and I had and still have writers block but that is starting to slowly go away. I'll try to post a new chapter soon, it might be in a week or three weeks because in two weeks I'm moving and the computer will have to be packed. Soon suspect a new chapter in about a month or early if I can focuse on typing it.

Love

Rosalen-sama


End file.
